


the descendents school drama

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Revenge, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: claude frollos son is going to school and so are other bad guys there is drama to





	1. the start

the descendents school drama

there is drama in school of descendents world

claud frollo finaly fucked emeralda and they had a son named bob frollo

bob frollo was in his room saying "omfg i hate those jerks" then claud walk up to him and said "son how is jerk" "hunchback bully me" then claud got made "WHAT" and he went to school and taught him song then claud walk to fireplace with bob frollo and said "repeat after me"

"BEATA MARIA U KNOW I AM A RIGHTOSE MAN OF MY VIRTUE I AM JUSTLY PROUD" "beata marewa u now im boy" "NO ugh this gona take practise" said claud and eventully bob frollo mastered hellfire "AWSOME" said claud and he gaved his son pat on back and bob frollo felt better

mal is school

mal was at school and punched youngmodo "hah ur small" and youngmodo who is quasimodos son cryed "stop it gypsie bitch" said bob frollo "TRY ME CLAUD" and claud punched mal "U LIKE BEATING UP GIRLS UR FUCKER" said mal n she runned away crying "ty sry for bully u" said youngmodo and agter bob frollo say thanks but then he bullyed mal again HER SHIRT FALLED OFF and bob frollo could saw her BOOBS then he gotted a crush on her

bob frollo propose to mal

"mal im sry can we date" said bob frollo "no u loser" said mal and she throwed her undys at bob frollo then bob frollo got VERY PISS OFF

home

bob frollo was at home and he said "beata maria u know i am a righteous boy of my virtue i am justly proud" "beata maria u know im so much purer than the common vulgervweak licentose crowd" then he walked to fireplace "THEN TELL ME MARIA Y I SEE HER DANCING THERE Y HER SMOLDERING EYES STILL SCORCH MY SOOOOOLE" "I FEEL HER I SEE HER THE SUN CAUGHT IN HER RAVEN HARE IS BLAZING IN ME OUT OF ALL CONTROL" "Like FIRE HELLFIRE" "THIS FIRE IN MY SKIIIIIIIIIIN" then he grabbed her undies and wiped on her head "this burning desiiire is turning me to SIN" "its not my falt! im not to blame! it is the malicious girl the witch who sent this flame!" "Its not my falt if in godd s plan..." "he made the devil so much stronger then a boooooooy!" "protect me maria dont let this siryn cast her spell dont let her fire sear my flesh and boooooooone! r DESTROY MAL AND LET HER TASTE THE FIRES OF HELL or else let her be mine and mine alooooooooone!" then claud frollo opened door "son mals a loser she dosent even look that good" bob frollo said "WHAT NO nevermind GET OUT U IDIOT" then claud frollo walked out and bob frollo said "IL FIBD HER ILL FIND HER EVEN IF I HAVE TO BURN DOEN ALL OF ARENDALE" "like FIRE HELLFIRE" "now evil girl its ur tuuuurn" "choose me or ur pyreeee be mine or u will BUUUUURN"

"god have mercy on her... god have mercy on... me!" "BUT SHE WILL BE MINE OR SHE WILL BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN"

morning

bob frollo got up in the morning "uhhhhhhh" said claud "what wrre u doing son" "i had a little trouble witb the fireplace" said bob frollo "OH U MAKE UR OLD MAN PROUD I USED TO HAVE TROUBLE WITH FIREPLACE!" Then claud jumped up n down all excited he said "YOULL BE THE BEST DISNEY VILLAIN EVER SON" "FOR DOING HAT I CAN GIVE U PRESENT" "hmmm BURN MAL" said bob frollo "OH U MAKE UR OLD MAN PROOOOUD" "SURE"

mals house

bob frollo put mals house on fire but then claud said "WAIT NO SON THERE BAD GUYS" "no i dont give shit ILL DO ANYTHING TO GET MY GOAL" said bob frollo "LOL THATS SO NAUGHTY GOOD JOB" said claud and they ran away gigling

2Morow

"well how did go son is ur crush dead" said claud "hmm ill tell u after school dad!" Said bob frollo "AWSOME I CANT WAIT MY SON IS BE AWESOME VILLAIN" and claud was so happy

school news

they turn on the school news thing "BRAKING NEWS AFTER BOB FROLLO PUT MALS HOUSE ON FIRE THEY ARE NOW GOOD GUYS FAMILY" and bob frollo got so pissed of cuse she survived and is now good guy then bob frollo looked at other classmate his name was

class captain tom crunchbone he was the son of captain crunchbone the villain of pocahontas

"these filthy hethens his is what happens when races r diserve" then bob frollo giggled and comed up with a way to kill mal his crush and told crunchbone "WE NEED TO TEAM UP TO KILL THE SAVAGES" "of course bro" said crunchbone n they kissed and stuff

mals class

"HI WELCOME 2 GOOD GUYS CLASS" said hanso loto son of hans from zootopia i mean frozen "yes here were good" said class captain bellwater daghter of mayor bellwether from zootopia then hanso had crush on mal and they kissed

the bad guys class meeting

"AGH IM SO MADE AT MAL SHE KISSED HANSO" said bob frollo to crunchbone "wait what HANSO IS FROM BAD GUYS CLASS" "WHAT" then crunchbone grabbed bob frollo and said "ITS PERFECT BOB" "I COLDNT HAVE PLANNED THIS BETTER MYSELF" "WE WILL GET THEM OUT" then tart son of scar from lion king said "HELP HANSO FALLED IN LOVE WITH MAL" then jay jafars son said "THIS IS BULL SHIT WE LOST TO BAD GUYS" then crunchbone said "I TOLD U THOSE GOODY GOODIES COLDNT BE TRUSTED MAL AND HALSO AND BELLWATER TALK TO THEM N LOOK WHAT THEYVE DONE 2 THEM" "NOW I SAY ITS TIME TO RESCUE OUR CORAGEOUS COMRAD WOOO"

stage

crunchbone got on stage "what can u expect from filthy little heavens heres what u got when good guys are good! their good and good is dumb there only good when dead their vermin as i said and worse!" then all the bad guys said "their SAVAGES SAVAGES!" crunchbone throwed gun and said "barely even human!" then the bad guys said "SAVAGES SAVAGES" "there not like u n me which means they must be evil WE MUST SOUND THE DRUMS OF WAR" "there savages savages dirty goody goodies now we sound the drums of war"

good guys classroom

"this is what we feared the bad guysare bad the only thing they feel at all is naughty" said hanso "beneth that bad hide theres emptyness inside" said bellwater "I WONDER IF THEY EVEN BLEED" said good guys "THERE SAVAGES SAVAGES" "barely even human" "SAVAGES SAVAGES kilers at the core" "there diferent from us which means they cant be trusted WE MUST SOUND THE DRUMS OF WAR" "SAVAGES SAVAGES" "BARELY EVEN HUMAN NOW WE SOUND THE DRUMS OF WAR" "SAVAGES SAVAGES" "LETS GO BOYS" "SAVAGES SAVAGES" "NOW ITS UP TO U BOYS" "BARELY EVEN HUMAN NOW WE SOUND THE DRUMS OF WAAAAAAAAR" and the lighting flashed and shit

after

hanso was about to give mal a kiss becuse she got frozen furing skating and shit and tge only thing that heal her is kiss but then he said "oh mal if only theres some1 who loves u" "WHAT I THOGHT UR GOOD GUY U WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS" said mal "oh mal i alredy have!" said hanso and closed door giggling

mal die

bob frollo put on tv and MAL WAS DIED "lol YES"

what will happen who will stop bob frollo and crunchbone

To be continue


	2. the strugles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bob frrollo is strugling with his demens in his brane

the descendents school drama 2

claud frollo walk up to bob frollo "sun i herd ablut what hapened to ur crush" "IM SO FUCKING PROUD U MANIPALATE THAT GUY 2 KILL HER SO HE TAKES FALL THAT SMART" he shotged "ikr" said bob frollo then he said "sun now its time 2 review ur alphabet" "ok" "a" "asshole" "good" b" "bad bitch" "good" "c" "cunt" "d" "dickhead" "e" ey u suck ass" "f" "fuck ur motherl "g" "good guy" "WHAT" "I MEAN GIANT BAD PENIS" "U SAID GOOD GUY" then claud frollo grabed bob frollo and punched him " GOOD GUY IS GOOD AND GOOD IS DUMB" "NOW TELL ME WHAT IS H FOR" "HELL" "GOOD WHAT IS I FOR" "I LOVE U" "U IDIOTTT" "ŃOW ALL OF AURORA IS BURNING BECUSE OF YOU" "and claud frollo LIGHTED AURORA FIRE "NOW SUN" "IM GOING TO FITE U AND URE GOING 2 NERLY KILL ME SO WE CAN STAY ALLIES BUT U SHOW DOMANANCE AS MAN IN THE HOUSE" then they fited and claud chased bob frollo and grabed sword then bob GRABBED GUN then bob shot claud and claud dodged it and hit bullet with sword then bob cached bullet with teeth and threw at claud "AH GOOD I MEAN BAD CUS WERE BAD" "good son" "WAIT BAD SUN" "bad sun u did bad" and bob frollo walked out and thought "is being bad guy that good i mean bad"

bob frollo sings

btw guys i writed this dong tell me what u thibk!

bob frollo looked out of house and said "IM WONDER... IS GOOD BAD OR IS BAD GOOD" "IDONT JBOOOOOOW" and he splashed his face with water "I LOVE BEING MYSELF BUT DAD WANTS ME TO BE NOT MEEEEE" then claud walked out and said "noooo BAD IS GLood BUT GOOD IS BAD WHICH BAD IS A NICE THING!" "U ARE BAD AND U R UGLY AND THEY WONT ACCEPT YOOOOOOOOOU" said claud "i know but i dont know" then he looked at claud "WHAT AM IIIIIII FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOOR" claud said "U ARE FIGHTING FOR ME FOR ME TO BE HAPPY NOT U I HATE U WHEN UR NORMAL" bob said "WAAAAAAAAAA" and the song ended with sad music

bob frollo at class

bob was in class and crying so much "I DONT KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO DOOOOOO" and hanso walk up to him "ikr bob i kind of miss being good guy before i did plot twist" then tart said "BE PREPARED TO SWITCH SIDE U FOOL" "what" "ALOW ME TO EXPLAIN"

tart sings

"i now ur powers of retention are as wet as a warhogs back side!" "but as thick as ur PAY ATTENTION" then tart slapped bob frollo "my words are a matter of proud" "i know from ur face ur dumass but the point j must enasise is U WONT GET SNIFF WITHOUT ME BE PREPARED" but tart forget n jumbled the lyrics to song and eveyone laghed at him

hanso comes back to good guys "guys" said hanso "I MISS BEING GOOD GUY" and everyone got scared "wtf u miss being GOOD" said jay "yes I DO" "BUT GOODS DUMB" said class captain crunchbone and he crunched his bone and it hurted so much then tart said "FUCK OF N GO TO CELIA FACILIER THEN"

celia facilier

bob frollo and hanso went to celia faciliers house "hi" said celia "hi" said hanso "hi hanso" said celia facilier "WHAT U KNOW MY NAME" and hanso said "BOB THIS LADY KNOWS MY NAME" then bob frollo said to hanso "this girl is obvesly chartalan shes just look at ur nametag" then celia facilier got pissd off "DONT U DISRESPECT ME LITTLE BOY DONT U DEROGATE OR DERIIIIDE" "ur in my world not ur world... and ive got friends on the other side" then voodoo said "shes got friends on the other side" then celia walked down to table "thats an evho ladies n gentlemen a little trick in our city a parlor trick dw" "sit down at my table! put ur miiind at ease! If u relax it will enable me to do anyrhing i please i can read into ur future change round some too i look deep into ur heart and soul" "u do have a soul dont u bob frollo" then bob frollo felt twinge of fear celia facilier said "MAKE UR WILDEST DREAMS COME TRUE! IVE GOT VOODOO IVE GOT HOODOO IVE GOT THINGS I HAVENT EVEN TRIIIIIED and i got friends on the other siiiide" then voodoo said "shes got friends on the other side" celia facilier said "the cards the cards the cards will tell past n future n present as well THE CARDS just take three take a little trip into ur furure with me" then celia facilier talked to hanso "now u young man are from across the sea two long lines of royaltttyyyy" "im royal myself from mom" "your lifestyles hiiiiigh but ur funds are low uve got to marry a little honey who has ice powers" "mom and dad cut you off huh playboy" hanso said "ya hans died n idk who mom is" celia facilier said "oh u need to get that throne back through blood know what im saying" hanso said "hmm i need help" celia facilier said "ITS THE BLOOD ITS THE BLOOD ITS THE BLOOD YOU NEED AND WHEN I LOOK INTO UR FUTURE ITS THE BLOOD I SEE" "now u little man i dont wanna waste much time uve been bullied all ur liiiife uve been bullied by ur father and ur crush and ur frend and me and if u was marrryyyyeeeddd youd be pushed around by ur wife but in ur future the u i see is one were u can finally oppose ur dad" "cmon shake my hand boys wont u shake a poor sinners haaand" then they shook her hand "yes YEEEES AAAAREEE U REEEAAADY AAAAARRREEE U REEEAAAAADDDYYY" "TRANSFORMATION CENTRAL TRANSFORMATION CENTRAL TRANSFORMATION CENTRAL TRANSFORMATION CENTRAL TRANSFORMACATION CEEEEENTRAL" "CAN U FEEEEEEEL IT" and they both got bited "UR CHANGING UR CHANGING UR CHANGING ALRIIIIGHT I HOPE UR SATISFIIIIED" "but if ur not dont blame me U CAN BLANE MY FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIIDE" "U GOT WHAT U WANT WHAT U WANTS WHAT U GET MWAHAHAHA"

outside

"OH NO WEVE BEEN HAD" said bob frollo "WAIT IM GOOD GUY I CANT SWEAR NO MORE NOOOOOOOOO" "i know weve been had" said hanso who was bleeding and cover in blood "by get throne back with blood i thoght it wasnt my blood shit" but then bob frollo got controled "WHAT HE SWEARED NOW IM AUTO FIGHTING HIM HEEEEELP" said bob frollo and he kicked hanso over who was already bleeding and nearly dying "STOP IM ALREDY NEARLY DEAD" said hanso and he got kicked again in the balls "I CANT HELP IT" said bob frollo who was becoming good guy then hando crawled away in pain AND BOB FROLLO PUNCHED HIM then he died "WHAT HAPPENED IM BECOMING A GOOD GUY"

class

"guys i need help" said bob frollo "with what" said crunchbone his bf i mean bff "i kicked a bleeding dying guy over and over while he suffered struggling to live" bob frollo saif then crunchbone spit out his drink "WHAT" "BUTT ONLY GOOD GUYS DO THAT" "IKR I NEED HELP" then crunchbome said "THOSE GOOD GUYS HYPNETISED MY FREEEND GOOD IS DUUUUUUMB"

sing

crunchbone was in dessert and running then held sword up n he said "THIS WILL BE THE DAYYYY LETS GO MEN" "this will be the morning BRING OUT THE PRISONER" said ben and he bringed out evie who was prison "WE WILL SEE THEM DYING IN THE DUST" then bob frollo walked out "IDK WHAT I CAN DO STILL IVE KNOW IVE GOT TO TRY" said bob running to save "NOW WE MAKE THEM PAYYY" "EAGLE HELP MY FEET TO FLY" "NOW WITHOUT A WARNING" "MOUNTAIN HELP MY HEART BE GREAT" "WE WILL LEAVE EM BLOOD N BONES N DUST" "SPIRITS OF THE EARTH AND SKY" then bad guys and hood guys said "ITS THEM OR US" bob frollo said "PLS DONT LET IT BE TO LATE" "theyre just a bunch of filthy STINKING"

"SAVAGES SAVAGES"

"DEMONS"

"DEVILS"

then crunchbones eyes went red n he said "KILL THEM" and every1 said "SAVAGES SAVAGES" then crunchbone said "WHAT R WE WAITING FOR" then bad guys said "DESTROY THERE GOOD PEOPLE UNTIL THERES NOT A TRACE LEFT" "HOW LOUD ARE DRUMS" "NOW WE SOUND DRUMS" "WE SHOLDNT HAVE BEEN FRIENDS NOW WE SOUND DRUMS" then bob frollo said "IS DEATH CARRIED BY DRUMS" but then ben HIT EVIE WITH HAMMER AND SHE DIED "OH NOOOOO"

real folk blues music from cowboy bebop playd

to be continue

COMING UP NEXT "I SHOLD HAVE NOWN UR GOOD"


	3. END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOBB FROLOO MUST TALK TO DAD ABOUT IT

the descendents school drama 3

"im so mad at celia faclier she made me good guy" said bob frollo to claud "she controled me and made ne beat my dying frend 2 death" "WHAT" said claud "ONLY GOOD GUYS DO THAT" then he punched the wall with his hand "well dw lets revisw ur alphabet 2 see if anythings good"

"a" "apple" then claud was disgusted "b" "boy" and claud was angry "c" "cool shoes buddy" then claud snapped "NO IS CUNT CUNT CUNT CUNT WHY COOL SHOES THATS FOR GOOD AND GOODS DUMB" and claud frollo was all angry "SON IM TAKING U BACK TO BAD GUY SCHOOL DONT TALK TO ME AGAIN UNTIL UR FIXED" and bob frollo got on the school magical unicorn crying and went there

class

bob frollo was in class crying that hes turning good his evil red eye was turning blue and his black soul was turning into a rainbow soul "BOB FROLLO U R MY FREND AND I WILL MAKE U BAD AGAIN" shotted crunchbone and he hugged bob then gaston jr runned into classroom "NO ONE KNOWS HOW TO MAKE PEPLE BAD LIKE GASTON JR" he said "wat do u want to do" said crunchbone "BRO U NEED TO GET CRUSH ON A GIRL THEN SLOWLY DESCEND INTO MADNES EVERYTINE U GET REJECTED TRYING TO KILL HER LOVER" said gaston jr "good idea uve already tried being racist and greedy like me or becoming a fucking creepy fuck like ur dad so try that" said crunchbone "and u cant do vooodoo or hades n magic stuff so this good"

bob frollo n gaston jr goes to bathroom

"bro just be as rude as u can to the girl u spy on" then bob frollo spied on them "oh look dizzy" "no u need some1 else CELIA FAILIER" said gaston jr and e watched celia facilier shit "BUT DUDE CELIAS IS PERSON THAT MADE ME GOOD THAT WOLD BE WERD" said bob frollo "yea ur right" said gaston jr then harry hook walked paat them "GRR I MUST KILL DAVID PAN HE CUT OF MY HAND" harry hook said "ACTULY NO ULL BE LIKE ME AND HARRY HOOK U GET TO EVIL THINGS DONE AT SAME TIME" said gaston jr "ITS PERFECT REVENGE N EVIL LOVE AT SAME TIME" then bob frollo walked onto toilets and cimbed ober wall were celia facilwr was shitting "yo gurl lets date" said bob frollo "NO GTFO WERDO" shouted celia facilier "AWSOME" said bob frollo and he walked out all angry "BRO U LOOK FUCKING PISSD OFF" said gaston jr n they high fived "I THINK THAT GIRLS DATING MY BROTHER GIL AWSOME WEN U KILL HIM ULL ALSO KILL UR FRENDS BRO THIS IS PERGETCT"

bob frollo attacks gil

gaston jr went with bob frollo 2 kill gil and gil said "hi" then bob frollo STABBED GIL "WTF WAS THAT FOR" said gul "good good GOOOOOD" gaston jr did evil lagh "NOW KILL HIM" and then bob frollo retracted knife out of gil "NO I CANT" "HES INNOCENT" "omfg... lets just talk to crunchbone" then gil lied there bleeding

class

"dude" said gaston jr to crunchbone "it failed as hell hes sti good" "OK" said crunchbone n he closed the book "well... lets talk to his dad maybe he can help"

they talk to dad

"Hi bois" said claud and they talked "now u to bois have been trying to help my son rite" "ya" said gaston jr and crunchbone THEN CLAUD PUNCHED GASTON JR N HE FAINTED THEN HELD CRUNCHBONE NERLY TO DECATIPATE HIM "son U RLY THINK THESE GUYS R BAD THERE NOT THEY TRIED HELPING A FREND BAD GUYS DONT DO THAT JUST AS ILL TREAT U LIKE SHIT IN MY ATEMPTS THAT WHAT A BAD GUY DO" said claud "NOW IF U RLY WANT TO BE BAD LET ME KILL UR DUM FRENDS" "NOOOOOOO" shotted bob frollo AND HE PUNCHED CLAUD "now now son listen to me" "NO U LISTEN TO ME UVE BEEN TELLING ME THAT THE WORLD IS GOOD BUT NOW I RELISE THE ONLY GOOD THING ABOIT IT IS PEOPLE LIKE U" said bob then he quickly grabbed crunchbone then claude frollo chases them "I SHOLD HAVE NOWN UR GOOD" "UD RISK UR LIFE TRYING TO SAVE THAT GOOD GUY... just as ur own mother died trying to take u into custody" "WHAT" said bob frollo "now im going 2 do what i shold have done 15 YEARS AGO" said claud then he threw his cloak at bob frollo and bob frollo threw back at claud "AH U FUCKY" shouted claud frollo then bob quickly grabbed crunchbone n claud said "FIRST ILL KILL U TO THEN ILL KILL UR DUM FREND THAT I KNOCKED OUT" then bob frollo hid under the window with crunchbone "LEAVING SO SOON" shouted bob frollo then he jumped on the dragon thing on nottre dame cathedral "AND SATAN SHALL SMITE THE GOOD PEOPLE N PLUNGE THEM INTO THE FIREY PIT" said claud frollo but then bob frollo and crunchbone fell becuse crunchbones so fat "eh lol there ded" n he walked to gaston jr "WE MUST GET UP QUCK BEFORE GASTON JR DIES" shouted bob frollo then they climbed back up notre dame really quick "HI U FUCKERS" shouted claûd when he saw them back n he chased them again "AS I SAID BEFORE SATAN KILLS GOOD PEOPLE N STUFF" and bob frollo climbed with crunchbone n threw him back onto notre dame it was rly hard cus heavy n stuff "NOW SATAN KILL THE GOODY GOODIES" shouted claud THEN THUNDER HIT CLAUD "AWSOME I WAS SO EVIL IM GOING TO HEEEEEELLLLL" shouted claud while he fell down into firey pit "u ok crunchbone" said bob frollo "yea" said crunchbone "i guess we cant be 100% evil like claud but we cant be 100% good like u after celia brainwashed u" n gaston jr got up "well isnt this caused by celia facilier" said gaston jr then bob frollo said "IF CELIA FACILIER NEVER DID THAT MY DAD N HANSO WOLD STILL BE AIVE" "THEN U NOW WHAT TO DO" shouted gaston jr n bob frollo chaneled into inner rage "I FUCKING HATE CELIA FACILIER ILL KILL HER" abd they cheered "BOB FROLLO IS VILLAIN AGAIN" "no not villain ANTI HERO" said bob frollo "THATS EVEN BETTER"

celia facilers home

celia faclier was reading a book "ahh i love being evil" she said BUT THEN CLAUD actually claud just died so it was bob frollo THREW ROCK "OMG FUUUUUUCK NO" said celia n she looked scared n bob frollo jumped in while crunchbone n gaston jr wached from outside "U GOT THIS" they said AND CELIA FACLIER USED VOODOO TAILSMAN TO PROTECT HERSELF "IM NOT GOING TO DIE NO" said celia facilier n she got voodoos to comed out n they said "AAARRE U REEAAADY" and bob frollo CUTTED OFF HEADS OF ALL VOODOOS "aw SHET SHET ASS" said celia n she screamed "FUCKING SHIT NO" and she was weakened for bit THEN BOB FROLLO GRABBED TAILSMAN "WAIT NO NO NO DONT BREAK THAT" said celia facilier "Y SHOLDNT I" said bob frollo "look UHH IM SRY FOR FUCKING U OVER BEFORE IT WAS JUST A PRANK YKNOW JUST A PRANK" said celia facikier "uhh LOOK LOOK" "I CAN MAKE U UHHHH... A BAD GUY AGAIN OH YES" "look look ur dad did evrything he cold to make u evil n died trying if u just hand me the tailsman" "i can make u evil just ike ur poor dad died trying" "cmonnnn WHAT ARE U FIGHTING FOR U CAN BE EVIL NORMALY SO NO CONFLICTS N SHIT" said celia facilier "no no this isnt right" then bob frollo rembered his dad "HE HAD HATE he NEVER LOST SIGHT OF WHATS RLY IMPORTANT N NEITHER WILL IIIII" said bob ftollo N HE THROWED THE TAILSMAN ON FLOOR n celia quickly picked up tailsman "MWAHAHAHA" said celia "yall shold have taken my deal" "now ur going to spend the rest of ur life as a dumb goody goody" "ive got news for u shadowgirl im not good IM AN ANTIHERO" and becuse celia was acting evil bob frollo could attack her AND HE DESTROYED TAILSMAN WITH SWORD "no NOOOOOOOOOO" said celia "HOWM I EVER GONNA PAY BACK MY DEBT"

outside

"wats hapening" said crunchbone "idk" "lets look" said gaston jr n they looked in "omfg HE DID IT LOOK AT VOODOO"

celias frends

"FREEEEEEENDS" said celia "ARE U REEEEAAAADDDYYY" said voodoo "NO" "IM NOT REDY AT ALL" said celia "IVE GOT LOTS OF MORE PLANS" "ARE U REEEEAAAADDDYYYY" "this is just a minor setback IN A MAJOR OPERATION" said celia "SOON AS I LEARN ANOTHER SPELL WELL BE BACK IN BUISNESS" then voodoo comed out "AHHHHHHH" "ive still got that good guys i can make them serve u" "I JUST NEED A LIL MORE TIME" "PLS NO" then voodoo GRABBED CELIA "JUST A LIL MOE TIIIIME" "I PROMISE I PAY YALL BACK I PROMISE AAAAAAHHHH" and the voodoo EATED CELIA "HOWD IT GO BOB" said crunchbone "I KILLED HEEER" said bob frollo N HE DID AN EVIL LAUGH "OMFG OUR EVIL BOBS BACK" n they were so happy n they all did evil lagh bob frollo was evil again n they all walked around town doing evil things

the end


End file.
